1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running toy which contains a spring powered prime mover and more particularly to a vehicle toy having the ability to reconfigure the toy body when the toy is driven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In running toys having a prime mover consisting of gearing capable of driving wheels with a spring as a power source, energy is stored in the spring by rotating the driving wheels by rearwardly moving the toy body and then, when the hand is removed from the toy body, the energy stored in the spring causes the driving wheels to rotate, thereby allowing the toy to be self-propelled.
Although such a running toy permits various kinds of play, there is generally no change in the actual configuration of the toy.